


Living with your best friend

by slytherinssecretss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Living Together, M/M, Past Abuse, Pining, Room of Requirement, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinssecretss/pseuds/slytherinssecretss
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Living with your best friend

Sirius knew this day was coming, he just didn’t expect it this quickly. Sirius was 15, and they were getting kicked out of their parents house. You see, it all started when one of his letters from his friend James ended up in his mothers hands. Sirius is trans, and is was closeted to his homophobic pureblood parents. Really, they were just against anything they didn’t agree with, including “their perfect little girl” coming out as trans. Their mother saw the letter with his chosen name on it, and started asking about it, Sirius eventually broke down and told her. After a long conversation, and a beating from his father, their name was burned off the family tapestry and he was forced to pack and leave. His entire life, going into a suitcase or two, wasn’t as hard as he thought. They left most of their clothes, except for the ones that the Marauders and Lily had bought or given him. He put on the binder that James had bought them, to help with dysphoria, and the oversized jumper that Remus gave him. It still smelled of Moony’s chocolate and his leather books, which is what made Sirius love it so much. He made sure to pack everything from his friends, including gifts, and the map they were working on. He hoped that it would be fully functional this year, but nobody can know about it but the Marauders. He gave one last look at the seemingly empty room, before he went to Regulus’ to say goodbye. They saw their brother sitting on his bed, softly crying. He looked up to see his older brother, and sprinted to hug him. “You can’t leave, no Siri please!” he sobbed. Sirius rubbed the younger one’s back as he apologized over and over. “I’m not welcome here anymore Reg, I’m sorry. I’ll come back for you one day I promise.” he responded wearily. Regulus clutched onto his brothers jumper, not wanting to let go. Sirius ruffled his hair, then grabbed their suitcase and headed for the front door, hoping to not be spotted by his parents. He ran out the door, leaving behind the only life he ever knew.


End file.
